


Singing

by Aewinn



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: AU, Cinnamon Roll Newt Scamander, First Meetings, Inspired by Music, Kind of dragon Newt, M/M, Possessive Gellert Grindelwald, Singing Newt, my hand slipped, smitten grindelwald, we don't deserve him
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2019-09-01 23:20:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16774945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aewinn/pseuds/Aewinn
Summary: Very AU where Newt isn’t exactly human (‘cuz I love the idea of intelligent dragons walking around in human skin, spare me, but it’s not really explicit in this fic-oh no, it is) and Grindelwald is smitten with his singing (because we need singing Newt).Also, it probably takes place sometime before New York.





	1. Gellert

Gellert didn’t know why he was even there, but he heard something that reminded him of his native country and there he saw him.

He was dancing, singing pagan songs in German and his blackened heart was captured in instant. He was mesmerized. The boy… man was singing about Walpurgisnacht, as if celebrating it as old folks once did. There was something eerie about him, as if he wasn’t even human… He must have been a wizard; no muggle could have this kind of magical aura.

So Gellert stayed and watched him, completely smitten with his beauty, his freckles, gentle eyes and full lips. He wondered if the freckles continued, if his body was covered in them. Soon the song changed, but he wasn’t very happy about it – it was a duet with… some woman. He wanted to be there instead of her, singing with him, he was already his in his mind. He didn’t like he was singing with someone else like this. His hand was twitching to the elder wand to… he didn’t know what he wanted to do first, take him or kill that woman. But he realized where he was and that he couldn’t risk spoiling his plans right now. He would wait for him. And then, he would take him.

So he stayed in the corner, watching him with mismatched eyes full of desire. He took a break, others sang instead of him, yet his eyes never strayed from him. He didn’t think he noticed him but then his dark golden eyes met his and he smiled at him. He could have sworn his heart tried to leave his chest in that moment.

Then it was his time again. This time, he sang sad song, about dead love with such emotion he got jealous of the man in the song. His eyes gleamed possessively as he watched him. No, he wouldn’t let anyone else have him. He will lock him where only he can see him, where he can’t get hurt, where he would be only his. If needed, he would obliviate him until he couldn’t remember anything but him.

Then it all ended and he disappeared somewhere in the back of the inn. He silently exited the inn and went to the back of the building to wait for his mysterious muse. And yet he was surprised again, because he was already there with his smile, dark golden eyes looking at him and case in his hands. He only held his eyes for few seconds and then he immediately averted his eyes as if he was embarrassed.

“Hello,” his muse was first to talk with eyes still on the ground and gentle smile as if he knew who he was and why he was there.

“Hello liebling. You were spectacular back there,” Gellert smiled with dark desire in his eyes as his eyes slowly moved down his body. His own hand was slowly sneaking to elder wand, prepared to take his liebling with him.

“Thank you,” he answered with cheeks dusted with red. He looked so… cute in Gellert’s eyes.

“Ah, liebling. Your talents and you are wasted there. Come with me, mein liebling. I promise I will take good care of you. I will give you the world,” Grindelwald’s tone changed into seductive one as he made slows steps towards the beauty in front of him.

“I-I fear I can’t,” came from the mystery man he really didn’t want to hear. But he wasn’t letting him go.

“Ah, I didn’t want to hear that,” tutted Grindelwald and almost took his hand so he could apparate with him. He really didn’t want to hurt him in any way; he couldn’t bring himself to even think of using a spell to bind him. But then the mysterious man disappeared with golden sparks seconds before he could grab his arm and reappeared few meters away.

“I really can’t. I am sorry, but…” his muse was shaking his head and had strange expression on his face, it was mixture of sadness and some kind of understanding but resolution burned deep in his eyes and there was something that reminded him of mother reprimanding her child.

“Why, mein liebling?” he asked him as he started to move towards him again.

“You want to change the world through war, through violence and force. I have seen this; it won’t last and will bring more suffering than happiness. I just can’t…” he smiled at him with such a sad smile it was hurting him. He registered what he said. How he knew... this? He wasn't really that vocal in public, yet. He tried to get to him again, but he realized his beauty was going to disappear again, this time for good.

“I-I just hope you will stop when you still can… Maybe then we will see each other again…” he met his eyes again. Gellert knew this was goodbye.

“Wait—!” he tried to stop him, but it was too late. His outstretched hand felt only air and gentle golden sparks that he left there.

He was standing alone in the night only with memories of the mysterious ginger beauty.

“I promise I will find you again, mein liebling. And I will not let you go again,” Gellert promised the night and disappeared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are wondering which songs inspired me:  
> Faun - Walpurgisnacht, Tanzt mit mir and Wilde Rose
> 
> I hope you liked it a little bit at least, I don't even know if it makes any sense. XD


	2. Newt

Newt let Muggles open his case as he arrived to New York. He was really nervous in the middle of the crowd and felt his dragon stir. He didn’t like it any more than Newt. Finally they let him go and he made his way through the crowd as fast as he could. He felt Pickett move and when he looked down, he saw him looking out of his pocket.

“Shh, Pickett, not now. You need to hide, I don’t want you to get cold,” Newt gently made his bowtuckle hide back and continued on his way. He came to New York to get to Arizona because of Frank. He really deserved to get back to his home.

He understood his beasts better than most of the wizards thanks to his other part. Every time he saw how humans broke them and hurt them his heart hurt and he thanked his parents that they decided to live mostly as humans and so both him and his brother were born in human form and were in some aspects closer to humans than dragons.

Something in the air reminded him of his meeting with Gellert Grindelwald. He really couldn’t understand why he was still thinking about the Dark Lord. He lost a bet that evening so he had to sing, he usually didn’t things that got him too much attention but his friend was merciless. And suddenly he was in the middle of the song and caught mismatched eyes watching him. He almost stopped in the middle of the song and he didn’t turn beet red only thanks to a sheer luck.

He was handsome in a rugged dark way and it did wonders with Newt, but he knew that the dark side was real and it really wasn’t right to even try to be friends. He didn’t want to get swept in the whole ‘making new better world with muggles as our slaves’ although Grindelwald wasn’t explicitly saying it that way. He only wanted to teach wizards about the magical beasts and take care of them and save as many as possible. And maybe get a chance to stretch his wings with Frank in Arizona, with Gellert making chaos it was getting more dangerous for him and Theseus to change into their dragon form and he missed the feeling of absolute freedom.

He felt his dragon stir again with the thoughts about flying and heard his grumbling agreement. Yeah, they both missed it.

So he made his way through New York when everything went down the hill. First, the niffler escaped and he had to catch him in a bank. That little troublemaker. Then Occamy started to hatch when a muggle, Jacob, held it, so he took Jacob with him. Then American auror arrested him because he let muggle see him and didn’t obliviate him on the spot and held a case full of various beasts he practically had illegally. And now he was at MACUSA.

He really thought New York would be only short stop on his way.

And then he smelled it. It was Gellert’s smell without doubt, although somewhat muted. Oh dear God, this doesn’t look good. Then he stood before a man who people called Percival Graves. Hell no, this wasn’t Percival Graves, this was Gellert Grindelwald and he was sure of it in the moment their eyes met and he saw a spark of surprise, followed by that possessive need he saw in his eyes that evening that soon disappeared.

And he couldn’t say anything without having to explain how he knew it and dropping the bomb about ‘I am partially dragon and have great perception of smell and that’s how I recognized him.’ Nope, they would lock him along with Grindelwald and then go for Theseus to do the same to him.

After few moments he thanked whoever who was above him that they exchanged the cases, but he was still afraid what would happen if Jacob opened it. So he rushed away with Tina behind him and watchful eyes of Percival Graves/Gellert Grindelwald in his back.

Oh God, this will end very badly. He felt his dragon quietly agree with him.

He wondered if he will even be able to get to Arizona this year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, I was so happy you liked it so I decided to continue in form of snippets that might not really make a continuous story… But hopefully will. :D


	3. Newt

Newton was feeling a lot of confusing emotions at once as he stared at the place Credence once was. He had a hunch he might have survived as he still felt him somewhere close but that could be only a mere wish. He felt Gellert’s eyes on him and knew Madame Picquery was watching him, too.

He was so confused, so sad… betrayed again, by both MACUSA and Gellert. It was so similar to the Great War and his dragons. His little hatchlings he cared after and that helped humans in the war. Only to be killed because they were afraid of them, because they weren’t useful anymore. He felt tears in his eyes, but knew that grieving will have to wait. He knew that the way Gellert wanted to follow wasn’t the right one and it will end with more killing, more grief.

Newt felt betrayed by the fact that Gellert still attacked him, although it probably wasn’t as strong as it could have been. And the fact that he used Credence, did God knows what with original Graves and probably wanted to use him, too. His dragon wasn’t very happy with that thought, lightly speaking. He was pissed.

Newt listened to Gellert’s speech and watched as the American aurors tried to capture him. He knew they wouldn’t stand a chance, so he stepped in.

He didn’t know how it was over so soon. With his element of surprise and Swooping Evil he was able to restrain Grindelwald and reveal him to Madame Picquery. He met his mismatched eyes for only a second then he moved slightly back. He wasn’t able to look into his eyes right now.

As Gellert was moved away, he stopped before Newt and made him look into his eyes. There were no feelings of betrayal in Gellert’s eyes, only some kind of… pride and amusement. As if it was a fantastic thing that Newt captured and revealed him.

“Will we die, just a little?”

And with these words and cheshire grin Gellert Grindfelwald was taken away.

The only thing he was able to truly be aware of was saying goodbye to Frank. The rest was in a fog made by Gellert’s words. He knew exactly what he was referring to.

There was this old poem. He only knew it because his brother liked to be prepared for ANYTHING as auror and according to Theseus it included the knowledge of poetry. So he often roped Newt to read with him. He didn’t mind it that much; he liked the peace that came with reading.

Nevertheless, the poem was about love that wasn’t meant to be, between the lord of the land and poor girl. Classical theme, but there was this little twist where the lord turned all kinds of crazy and took the girl to his castle and just held her there in a golden cage. Literally. Newt didn’t know how anyone can have this kind of imagination and on top of that find this kind of possessive behavior romantic.

And the lord asked her every day as she fought him to let her go home:

“And if we are apart, will we die, just a little?”

Newt shivered. He suddenly had a distinct feeling that he was going to become the girl.

Soon he was standing in the harbor and saying goodbye to Tina. Queenie was still down that Jacob had to forget everything and Newton hoped that Jacob will regain his memory. After all, all his memories weren’t exactly bad… or so he hoped.

Soon he was abroad and on the way to England left to his thoughts. Which were all circling around Grindelwald. He had a feeling that MACUSA won’t be able to hold him for long, because, well, Gellert was persuasive and crafty.

Maybe Newt will be able to disappear from both Gellert’s and Ministry’s radar? For at least ten years. Or more. The longer, the better. Maybe then both of them will forget about recruiting him and his feelings will calm down. Right now he was too afraid to let go, after all, there were too many muggles around. His magic could be very unpredictable. He heard Pickett chirp comfortingly and he smiled at him. His beasts were okay and he was somewhat okay, too.

Newt sighed. His life was getting more and more complicated.

And he still didn’t get a chance to stretch his wings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH! For all the amazing support and pointing out my naming mistakes (I really thought I got the nifflers name right but I kind of got lost in the names even with researching so... Thank you again :D)  
> I know I am not answering comments, sorry for that, I am very forgetful and I always forget ot respond and I don't want anyone to feel bad that I haven't noticed their comment because I didn't respond. :)  
> I know I haven't posted anything in a long time and I am truly sorry for that, but school got crazy and suddenly it's March and I am dying. :D  
> But don't worry, this chapter might be shorter but I am already working on the next one. :D  
> And thank you again for the support! It really meant a lot for me.
> 
> EDIT 23. 3. 2019:  
> I've read your comments about the poem - Sadly, it doesn't exist, I made it all up (at least I don't know about it) to fit the story. And next chapter will be done very soon, so don't worry. ^^


	4. Newt/Gellert

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally it's here, this time longer than usual. :D   
> Enjoy!

After the New York fiasco and releasing Frank he was kind of glad he was home in England, on the other side the Ministry confined him by forbidding him from travelling. Of course he had other means, he could just turn and fly away in his dragon form, but that would be suspicious. He knew his brother tried to do everything he could to lift the travelling ban. After all, he understood Newt and his desire for freedom although Theseus didn’t have the need to wander as great as Newt had. Newt always had a feeling that Theseus had more human blood, even though he was the firstborn and should be more dragon than human, and Newt was the one who had more dragon blood in him.

So he sat at his home, worked on his manuscript and took care of his beasts that lived in his cellar. At least he could spend some time with them.

Albus contacted him that he wanted to meet in one week in London and his brother has warned him that he was watched by Ministry, so he just quietly fumed and wondered what he should do. Moreover, his brother let out that Grindelwald escaped not long ago when he finally accepted his and Leta’s invitations for dinner. Another problem. He had a very bad feeling about Grindelwald. His words he whispered to him right before the MACUSA’s aurors took him kind of haunted him.

Because he couldn’t deny he was one hell of a charming man and his mismatched eyes captivated both him and his dragon side, when he wasn’t giving out possessive vibes. That’s one sure way to put off a dragon - start to get possessive of him. Really, that was just a ticket going straight to having your house burned down.

But he still wanted to talk to him more and find out more about the charming powerful wizard but he was resolute in his believes and his and Gellert’s went to completely different directions. He learned his lesson in the Great War. His hatchlings he failed to protect. Both he and his dragon took it hard and it was only thanks to Theseus he didn’t go feral and didn’t disappear in his grief.

He shook his head from memories as he gently ran his hand down the kelpie’s back. He feared what he would do when he met Grindelwald again, after the events and with all these raw emotions inside. And he feared what Grindelwald would do. Would he kidnap him? Try to persuade him to join him? Would he take no for an answer? He had a feeling Grindelwald wasn’t someone used to not getting his way. Would he… use his beasts against him? Newt just gulped and shivered at that thought.

He needed to be extra careful and took precautions. And charm his basement more profoundly, so no human would be able to get in without his approval, wizard or not. He got out of water and watched kelpie disappear under water. He had a lot of things to do.

///

Gellert was standing in front of ordinary house in London. His little tracking spell ended here. So this was where his liebling lived. He shivered with excitement when he remembered their last meetings in New York. Ah, he thought about it a lot during his imprisonment.

He gently lifted the charms around the house so he could slip in and then placed all charms back. After all, they were well made and it would be a pity to leave his liebling’s house unprotected, at least from muggles. He didn’t felt him anywhere on the floor so he went further into the house and down to the cellar. Gellert slowly watched Newt’s house as he moved to the stairs and down to the cellar. But as he moved he didn’t notice other charms Newt had in a place. Gellert didn’t think there would be another set of charms and he didn’t think the cellar would be also enlarged.

He stopped at the top of the stars and looked at the space. He was truly amazed by this piece of magic. So wonderfully done.

Gellert almost flinched when a wand appeared in front of his face. Almost. He would never acknowledge that someone managed to surprise him. His eyes followed the wand pointing at his face, wet hand and then he was watching protective face of his liebling.

“What are you doing here?” Newt’s cold voice welcomed him and his eyes flashed gold. Gellert shivered. He hadn’t felt challenged by anyone since he met with Albus. However, he didn’t move for his wand. He didn’t wanted to do anything to him or his beasts. Gellert wanted to talk to him, charm him. Make Newt his.

“Just came for a cup of tea,” Gellert smiled charmingly and his eyes sparkled. He knew Newt was highly uncomfortable with his presence in his home. He could see it in his body movements, how tightly he held his wand, how his mouth was grim and unforgiving, so he slowly moved his hand up so Newt could see them and he wouldn’t pose as a threat.

“Honestly, I only came for a chat and tea. I still owe you an apology,” he used his most persuasive tone. Newt still didn’t trust him but his body relaxed slightly.

“Okay. If you would be so kind, please go back to the house,” even though Newt phrased it as a request, Gellert knew that cold edge hiding in his voice. It was a command. So he turned and went back up, he didn’t come to aggravate him after all.

He watched as Newt sealed the cellar and moved to the kitchen. He sat there as Newt automatically prepared Earl Grey, slightly humming for himself. Gellert had a feeling that the British didn’t know any other type of tea. He smiled for himself and watched as he moved around, his long elegant arms and gentle hands, his tall figure. He listened to his beautiful voice and was hundred percent sure it was sweeter than any siren’s. He wanted him so badly.

Soon they sat in the living room, Gellert on the sofa and Newt in the armchair still watching him with wary eyes. He smirked as he sipped his tea.

“Now, my liebling–“ “I am not your liebling,” Newt immediately interrupted him as he glowered at him. Gellert just smiled at his stubborn Newton.

“So, Newton. What a lovely day. How are you?” Gellert was highly amused by the incredulous face Newt was making. As if he couldn’t believe the Dark Lord was having a conversation with him about weather.

“Ehm, good?” he answered uncertainly and watched him over the rim of his cup.

“Really, why are you here?” Newt asked me again as he intently watched me.

“Aah, my dear Newt, I really came to chat. And to apologize to you for what I’ve done in New York. It was tasteless from me, I should have reined my anger in,” Gellert started his apology nonchalantly, he might have not sounded like he was sincere, but he truly was. He didn’t want to hurt his Newt, oh no. He wanted to take him to Nurmengard and keep him there so he would be safe. He would pamper him with anything he wanted as long as Newt stayed by his side. Gellert’s hands itched to touch Newt. But he had to be patient. He needed to coax Newt to his side.

“Huh. I guess I accept the apology,” his Newt said unsurely and still watched him with suspicious eyes.

“Thank you, my dear Newt,” Gellert could see how Newt wanted to object but he didn’t give him a chance to do so as he continued: “Ah, I almost forgot. I got something for you,” he found the pedant he found in one store in France and gently placed it in Newt’s hand. It was just a semiprecious stone, still rough and with the vibrant color of Newt’s eyes. He enjoyed the feel of Newt’s calloused hand in his for a brief moment and was greatly disappointed Newt snatched his hand back. Gellert watched him as he studied the pedant.

“When I saw this, I immediately thought about you,” Gellert gently cooed and smiled at Newt and again picked up his cup.

“It’s charmed, isn’t it?” he didn’t expect Newts observation. Yes, he left out this tiny detail that he placed few tracking charms on it so he knew where his liebling was. Gellert shivered. So much potential. So observant. His liebling again surpassed all his expectations.

“Yes. Just few tracking charms, nothing to worry about,” he smiled charmingly at Newt. Gellert completely missed the incredulous look Newt shot at him.

“Of course. Nothing to worry about. I don’t need it as I am holed in London, so thank you,” Gellert could feel the sarcasm dripping from Newts words and chuckled.

“You’re welcome. Now, I believe it’s time for me to go. It was nice seeing you, Newton,” Gellert slowly stood up along with Newt. Before Newt could get too far away from him, he snatched his hand, leaned forward and gently kissed his hand as a gentleman. Newt quickly took his hand back and blushed. Gellert shivered again, it was such a precious expression on Newt. He hoped to see it more.

“See you soon,” Gellert smirked and disappeared with a pop. And he left confused and agitated Newton behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all again for your support and patience, it really helps me to keep myself motivated. Also, I am so sorry guys, in the end the chapter took me longer than I thought it would.   
> I hope it's as good as the previous ones. :)


End file.
